The invention relates generally to static sealing devices for fluid passageways. More specifically, the invention relates to static face-type seals for mateable parts in which one of the parts has a groove or indentation about a fluid passageway.
Static face seal designs which use O-rings retained in grooves are common and generally effective and simple to use for mateable parts. However, there are several inherent problems with the conventional static face seal such as the possibility of pinching or cutting the O-ring by failing to properly place the O-ring in the groove. Another problem is the inherent inability to know whether an O-ring is in fact present once the parts have been mated together.
Other problems that can arise may be application specific such as the need to insert the O-ring in a "blind" assembly operation, or the possibility that during assembly or closure the O-ring could partially or completely fall out of the groove.
Other limitations of conventional static face seals are finish tolerances on the mating surfaces and the groove to insure an adequate seal, as well as a general inability to automate O-ring insertion due to relative flimsiness of the elastomeric seal material.